


The Process of Rationalization

by Lilili_cat



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rationalization of Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilili_cat/pseuds/Lilili_cat
Summary: Yeah, so this is what happens when I'm drugged up 'cause I'm sick as a dog, and Drelfina's fic gets to me.Here's the original, go read it:Smoke Gets in Your Eyes
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Comments: 36
Kudos: 212





	The Process of Rationalization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drelfina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Smoke Gets in Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856422) by [drelfina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina). 



**The Process of Rationalization**

The thing is, he'd done it with the best of intentions. Tobirama-sensei is simply too _innocent_ in this matter, even more so than Kagami himself, since he'd witnessed more than his fair share of raunchy couplings within the clan. He's an omega forced to take on too many of the responsibilities of an alpha because of the way his brother and clan relied on him, sacrificing the potential for happiness and family simply for the good of the village. Which, of course, is all very well and good, but Kagami has _loved_ Tobirama-sensei ever since he first beheld the little Uchiha orphan and offered him a homemade bento box.

He looks down at the drug-haze in those gorgeous red eyes, feels the strength in those normally so strong wrists ebb softly to his power.

“Kami-sama,” he whispers, leaning down and nuzzling at the soft, soft, _soft_ feathery white hair. “You're perfect, Tobirama. So very perfect.”

Perfect...and very soon to be his.

Oh, he's seen the way the others have looked at Tobirama-sensei. And a bit of snooping around has revealed that the sentiment isn't exactly new. He's not the only one who have recognized Tobirama-sensei's charms, desired to have that whipcord slender body in his arms, wanted to embed himself into decadent heat.

(He's heard the rumors. The ones about how frigid Tobirama-sensei is, and how he must be like ice on the inside as well, that any alpha would probably freeze his knot off of he approached the Ice Omega.)

(It's all rubbish. They haven't seen Tobirama-sensei's rare looks of softness when they successfully complete a mission. They haven't seen Tobirama-sensei's smiles when he's imparting new information to young minds.)

(They haven't _seen_ , and Kagami has, so it's his right to take, his right to devour, his right to _have_ his precious, precious sensei.)

He lays a small, gentle kiss to the side of that long white arch of neck, licking apologetically over the bite he needed to place.

“It'll be better, Tobirama,” he whispers, aligning himself. “It'll be better. You'll be properly wed. The clans will understand. And even my clan can't gainsay it because you're held in such esteem in the village. And your brother is sappy enough to allow it. And when you bear our children...”

He licks his lips, entranced at the very thought of it.

Tobirama-sensei, swelling with new life. Tobirama-sensei, forced (for once) to stay at home, where he'll be safe and protected, with new Uchiha in his belly. Tobirama-sensei's sweet, sweet smiles when he'll behold his children and love them as Kagami knows he will.

“A mother,” he continues, gently spreading those long, long legs, hefting the white thighs open and splayed. “You'll be the most magnificent mother. Our children will be gorgeous and brilliant. I hope they take after you. I hope—”

Ah.

Heat. Such glorious, wonderful heat.

Kagami knew his sensei's body would welcome him like this.

“I hope to put many in you.”


End file.
